


The Clan

by pumpkin_latte



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Mild Gore, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_latte/pseuds/pumpkin_latte
Summary: It wasn't until ten solid years of warfare had gone by, when the zombies started to change. They changed when a certain zombie rose into power. When he started to feel.When that zombie began to feel and think, so did others. It was the start of a new era. An Undead Revolution.





	The Clan

**Author's Note:**

> This will turn into a short stories series type thing :D my first time writing something like this tho Dx

_It started off as any ordinary zombie outbreak would, with widespread fear and chaos reaching every inch of the Earth. Walls were built, people fought and blood was spilt, but zombies multiplied like bunnies, and so did humans. It was a tug of war for years and years, because both were hard to kill. It wasn't until ten solid years of warfare had gone by, when the zombies started to change. They changed when a certain zombie rose into power. When he started to feel. When that zombie began to feel and think, so did others. It was the start of a new era. An Undead Revolution._

 

Shownu had been an ordinary zombie for years. A rogue, because every zombie back then was one. He was one of the first humans to turn by the hands of the virus. He walked the crust with nothing but immeasurable sadness in his hollow eyes, and silence in his thoughts. It was when he was scavenging for leftovers, because he didn't like to kill, that he'd found a child. A helpless, innocent child with tear stained cheeks. The child was dying, and there was nothing Shownu could do. He watched the little girl die, and he cried. For the first time, he could feel again. He could see the world in a new light. He discovered strength and the ability to speak, and he changed zombies from that day on.

 

Present day, the zombie apocalypse was more of a mutual agreement. A symbiotic relationship. Especially since the Undead had a new leader that even surpassed Shownu. A leader so fierce and powerful, he was prodigious.

 

He was feared by many, loved by few, and respected by all.

 

If the Lessers, or non-supremes, fail a mission or break the codes, they're met with undead hell. If even think about Lessers ransacking their monthly supply and having more than their ration, they can bet their ass they'd be met with hell. If they fail to meet the supply goal for the month... yup, hell again. The Undead army is worked to their rotten bone, until they're strong enough to rummage, pillage, and kill. However, they have rules.

 

They are simple codes to be dead by, but mandatory.

 

_Don't eat children._

 

_Don't eat good folk._

 

_Don't kill for fun._

 

So then... who do they eat, you may ask?

 

Murderers, rapists, and child molesters are the first to go.

 

Along with humans who enslave others and abuse them.

 

Filthy beurocrats. Rich, selfish humans who steal from the poor. Who use women, and don't care for anyone but themselves and the money or fame beneath their palms.

People who are corrupt get eaten.

In a way, the zombie apocalypse is a blessing for the human race. Ever since their new leader took the throne, they've thrived, and the humans who saw their ways, did as well.

It wasn't always like this. Reform and revolution started from a powerful few. The 6 Supremes. The smart Undead with unique powers that others were not blessed with. The rest of the Undead look up to them. They were the Gaurdians for both humans and the Undead alike. The Clan.

 

It wasn't until one cold, dark night that they found their new leader, and seventh member. It was seven years ago, and The Clan had ventured for a mission to the estate of a snobby rich CEO. A human so despicable and disgusting, that he was looked down upon even by his own kind. He beat his servants and abused his wife, or any female for that matter. He smuggled drugs from overseas and stole money and food from the villagers. He was the whole fucking package.

 

The 6 of them quietly and swiftly broke into the dark estate, hovering over his fat, shivering body as he begged for mercy. They were about to end his life, when a voice stopped them. A voice so stern and full of hate, it commanded them involuntarily.

It was the CEO's beloved 13 year old son. The only thing he recognized besides his money. The CEO cried out to him, begging to be saved, begging for his help through disgusting sobs.

The then-leader of The Clan commanded monotonely to the boy, _"leave, we won't hurt you"_

But the boy wore a wicked smirk. Something dark flickered in his eyes when he spoke, and they all shivered.

 

_"I want to kill him"_

 

And that was how they found their new leader. Yoo Kihyun.

Known as the boy who killed his father, Kihyun made his place among the Undead. He was always different among humans. He never quite fit in. He has darkness within him, but his heart always resides in the right place. He hates the same people as The Clan. People like his father. And he yearns to help those with kind hearts and wet eyes in need.

 

* * *

 

 

It's a lazy afternoon in the den of The Clan. A cozy little place, deep inside a cave. Kihyun is flipping through old newspapers to find their next target, when Shownu, the previuos leader, quietly strolls into the kitchen.

Kihyun has always been fond of Shownu. Since Shownu took him in, he's always looked up to him and his straight faces and subtle humour. Shownu had become Kihyun's protector, and his right hand man. Kihyun still thinks of Shownu as his leader.

Shownu groans deeply and rubs his stomach. He's a dead man of few words. Yet his few words are always important. Shownu has the power of strength on his side. He's a tank. Fierce and immovable, yet he could tear through buildings and people alike with his bare limbs.

Kihyun yanks the large metal fridge open, and searches for the best piece of brain he can offer his favorite companion. He places the gooey slab in front of Shownu, and he groans pleasingly. Kihyun settles beside him, with leftover chicken he'd made yesterday and some sauteed vegetables.

Yoo Kihyun may have joined the group, but he's still human, and isn't about start cannibalism. He loves his chicken and beef too much, and isn't too fond of the scent of decaying people. He's changed the ways of the Undead, so they'd live sophisticated, if you will. So they'd live with standards. They aren't your average zombies.

A few moments later another groan is heard, followed by a yawn. The tallest Undead walks in, clad in an overcoat, rubbing his eyes. His dark mahagony hair crinkled and draped over his droopy eyelids. He's just woken up.

"Hyungwon It's 3pm, are you fucking serious?" Kihyun barked, and the one in question smiles sheepishly.

"I got back so late last night. And quit being so loud ughh Kihyunnie"

"Call me that and I'll kill you"

"I'm already dead, so you can't really do that" Hyungwon laughs heartily and the smaller man glares at him. Shownu's lip could be seen curving into a faint smile for a second.

Shownu had found Hyungwon ten years ago, on the brink of death from cancer. Zombies would not consume humans who are diseased, and so he found the boy cowering in fear as his parents were being devoured by rogue zombies. Shownu took him in, and nurtured him for years. The night his cancer reached his brain, Shownu turned him into an Undead, giving him eternal life.

When he turned, Shownu helped deter him from becoming rogue. He helped Hyungwon learn how to speak and think again, and discover his powers. Alrhough, despite his usually calm and peaceful demeanor, his unique power is no joke.

Hyungwon's special attribute is potent. He has a peculiar power which kills people peacefully. He exhales an invisible, noxious gas, which lulls the human to deceitful sleep until their heart becomes still. They feel no pain. It's almost natural.

Hyungwon grabs a bowl of "Bran n' Eyes" and some milk and seats himself next to Kihyun. He pours the milk, watching in amusement as the eyes bob up and down.

A few moments later, a loud chatter is heard, followed by a thunderous crash. They need not ask who, because it's become ritual. The commotion can only be one iconic pair.

Minhyuk and Jooheon.

They're practically attached at the hip.

They're like the evil twins of the Undead. The dynamic duo. The terrible two. Wherever they go, havoc will be wreaked.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME DID YOU SEE THAT"

"DUDE I WAS RIGHT THERE OF COURSE I SAW IT"

"YOU WERE LIKE BOOOM AND THEN I WAS LIKE BAAAAM"

"If you two don't shut the fuck up, I will BOOM both your faces in"

The two frown at Kihyun, sticking their tongues out unanimously. They hate him, but they love him too. He's become their mom, after all. A savage, ruthless mom, and it's _perfect_.

"Kihyun, we brought such a big load!" Jooheon beams as much as an Undead could, and in his case, it's a lot. Kihyun loves his dimples the most.

"Yeah! We were so badass! We were on our way home and there was a stupid fight, and this poor lady was getting beat up by these really big dudes, like, five of them, so we have five really big dudes to eat now!"

Kihyun adores Minhyuk's positivity. It absolutley melts him into a gooey puddle, because he never had a positive figure during his childhood.

"You know I hate human meat"

"We know, that's where the BAAAAM comes in!" Jooheon jumps up and down and pulls out a giant bag from behind him. He walks towards Kihyun and plops the bag on the ground, as Kihyun, Shownu, and Hyungwon eye it curiuosly. Jooheon unties it to release a pleasantly warm, fried, and savory smell. An aroma that invited Kihyun's nose to dive right into the giant bag.

"We found the only KFC that was open and bought all the fried chicken they had, BAM!"

Kihyun's eyes lit up, displaying fireworks as he proudly wipes a tear, and hugs both of them. He rarely ever shows much emotion besides annoyance, anger, and sarcasm, and never hugs anyone, except maybe Shownu in his dreams, but this... this beautiful occasion called for it.

Minhyuk and Jooheon are the mood-makers of The Clan. Powerfully happy, yet dangerous when needed. These two are the classic definition of a "enemies to lovers" tag on fanfiction. Jooheon was a zombie hunter, and Minhyuk was a rogue zombie. Jooheon's rifle was out of bullets, and he was tired and drenched in rain. He'd mangled his leg, and couldn't outrun anyone anymore, let alone walk. He tried crawling away from Minhyuk, and towards a bonfire. He ripped off his sleeve to set it on fire and burn Minhyuk, but it was in vain. When Minhyuk finally bit into Jooheons flesh, he couldn't devour him. The hungry gaze in his eyes dissipated, morphing into something afraid. He could feel genuine purity from the warmth of his soul, and he regretted sinking his teeth into his meat. That night, Jooheon turned, and Minhyuk dissapeared.

Months later, Jooheon found Minhyuk cowering deep inside an abandoned building. He hadn't eaten. He hadn't looked at a human since. Jooheon sat next to Minhyuk, and they cried together. Cried because they were zombies, yet they were still so human. They could still feel. They all could. And it was torture.

The next day, they both made a long journey to find The Clan. At the time, it had only officially consisted of Shownu and Hyungwon, with two others in training. There they were reverted from rogues to Undead, discovered they were Supremes, and their ability to speak... as well as their powers.

Jooheon has the power of fire. He emits plumes of flames at will from his entire body, without leaving a single mark on his skin. His clothes always burned off, however, leaving his toned, muscular body exposed. When Kihyun came around, he had fire resistant clothes made especially for him. It took a year for him to master controlling his powers, however, and learn not to set his entire body on fire. He finally learned to concentrate his power on just his palms, and throw fireballs, or concentrate on his tongue, and spit fire. It was a lot easier that way for targeted missions.

Minhyuk's powers are full of deceit and trickery. He surrounds the target with white smoke, cutting their visibility. He then uses his freakishly long tongue as bait, luring them with money or whatever their wicked heart desires. When they reach for the bait, his tongue wraps around them like a snake, secreting blood thickening poison, killing them within seconds. When they're in the mood for brain stew or blood chowder, they use his powers.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, the remaining two members of The Clan have failed to come home. The clock almost stuck midnight, yet they still aren't heard rummaging for food or bickering with the others. Kihyun is gazing from the watchtower, trying to catch a glimpse of them in the moonlight, but he fails miserably, and pulls his hair in frustration.

He feels a hand rest on his shoulder, and sighs.

"They'll come home. Don't worry"

It's Shownu, and Kihyun feels somewhat at ease from his comforting presence.

"They better come home in one piece. Humans are getting cocky these days"

"Not all of them"

Another hour passes and Kihyun and Shownu are still waiting, but they've relocated to the entrance of their home. Shownu is probably asleep with his eyes open, Kihyun can't quite tell. Kihyun however, is sharp as ever. The quietest of sounds always catch his attention.

He jolts from his chair when he hears a single set of footsteps struggling to approach. He takes a step forward, but Shownu grabs his arm.

"Wait"

"I can't just wait, hell, if they need help, I can't just leave them--"

"I hear two feet. It may not be them. _Wait_ "

Kihyun blinks a few times, then sits down again, anxiously. Only a few minutes pass before the main door slides open, and Kihyun rushes out of his seat.

It is just two feet. The two feet of their youngest, carrying their second oldest, Wonho, on his back. Both dripping blood and sweat.

The youngest catches Kihyun worrisome gaze, and glares at him, "I'm going to kill... every human, mark my words"

"Changkyun... what the hell happened?!" Kihyun almost yells as he helps get the larger boy onto a sofa.

"This pathetic human... she stabbed him. Several times"

"Did you guys kill her?" Kihyun asks sternly as Shownu tends to Wonho's wounds with the UndeadMedKit.

"N-no...s-she... was just scared... she has a pure soul.." Wonho explained, surprising Changkyun and Kihyun, while Shownu maintained a solid expression, engrossed in his mending. He feels happy on the inside, however.

Changkyun pushes Kihyun into Shownu, and leans closer to his boyfriend. He traces Wonho's jawline with his cold, dead finger, and gently smiles against the latter's somehow still-pink lips, "B-babe, you're awake, oh my god I really thought I'd lost you"

"Wait, wait wait... get off him Changkyun, do that stuff on your own time"

"You're just jealous cuz you can't do this with you-know-who there"

For the youngest, he sure is witty and cunning as hell, with a lot of nerve. Kihyun even _dare_ say he feels the most brotherly towards him, because they're one in the same. If there's anyone Kihyun even slightly fears at times, it's Changkyun.

"S-shut your mouth or else I'll shut it for you, permanently, and why did she attack you two if she was a good person"

"You're too small to attack me, so good luck. And I don't know. I guess all humans are just cold and dead inside"

"I'll really fucking kill you if you call me short, and you're the ones who are literally cold and dead, dumbass. Wonho is right... she was just scared"

Wonho's eyes travel to Shownu, who's actually sustaining a smile. He then looks at his bickering boyfriend and their savage leader. Wonho takes in the scene as his eyes flutter shut, and his lips smile. 

Wonho and Changkyun had been a couple even when they were humans. When the virus first broke out, their hometown was one of the last to get affected, so they had time. They gathered all the firepower they could find, and hid. They hid in the large walk-in freezer of an abandoned convenience store. They locked the large metal doors, and waited. They knew zombies couldn't stand the cold nor smell them there, so this was the place to stay.

One night, they could hear the moans and scratches coming from outside the door. They held each other close for what little warmth they had left, until the power gave out. After 10 hours, the ice was melting, and the lock on the door had weakened enough to break. Wonho forced Changkyun into a small safe that was only big enough for one. He kissed him, whispered _'I love you'_ and told him to wait.

Changkyun cried as he imagined his worst nightmares coming alive beyond the darkness of that safe. He heard gunshots after gunshots, and wretched screeches followed by Wonho's screams. Hours later, everything died down. He heard no screaming, no gunshots. He banged at the safe door, making vain attempts to get it open, when it finally clicked.

It slowly creaked open, and the stench of decaying matter overwhelmed his senses. He didn't have to crawl out to see Wonho lying beside it, barely alive. He was covered in blood, and a few bite marks. Changkyun's eyes filled with tears, as reality caught up to his nightmares.

 

" _W-wonho...y-youre gunna be alright, I'll--"_

 

_"Run. Run, Changkyun, please... I don't have much time"_

 

His voice was heavily strained, and his eyes already starting to become a cloudy white.

 

"No"

 

And that was it. Changkyun wrapped his arms around Wonho, and waited. They both cried, until Wonho's painful screams pierced through every barrier. But Changkyun never let go. Wonho writhed and flung around as he turned, but Changkyun never let go. He waited, until Wonho bit him too, and they could be Undead together.

It was a few days later that Hyungwon had found the two in that same freezer. Shownu and him heard the powerful screaming, and went to investigate, because only Superiors had a special kind of yell.

"Oh... so it was you two? Shownu! I found them!"

When they were brought to The Clan's then-hideout, which was a crappy rundown building, they were pushed to discover their thoughts and powers. Wonho discovered them first, because he was humble and wanted to speak to his Changkyun again. That and he's always wanted to do the right thing.

Changkyun, however, resisted. He resisted the thoughts and the powers, which only forced them to grow more. He doubted The Clan and the world, and only trusted Wonho.

When Wonho regained his ability to speak, he decided to convince him, but all Changkyun needed was to hear his sweet voice again. He noticed Wonho looking less dead day by day, and more... human. He knew it was an illusion, that he was still Undead.. but it was good enough.

Changkyun discovered his power first, and it's truly one to be avoided. He has the power to manifest people's nightmares, making their worst of fears swallow them whole. Whatever the target fears will come alive in the worst form possible and kill them in the worst way possible. Everyone fears something, and there's no way out of it. If their fear is fear itself... Then that's the worst of them all. He kills people with petrifying darkness, and it's truly sinister.

The night Wonho was trying to discover his powers, was when Minhyuk and Jooheon had stumbled to The Clan, seeking reform.

They discovered their powers before Wonho could. He started to doubt if he had any, losing hope by the day.

The night they all ventured to kill Kihyun's father, was their first mission together, and Wonho's first time outside since he'd joined them. When he saw the wretched CEO, he saw something. A ugly, dark light surrounding him. When he saw Kihyun that same night, he saw a dim, white light surrounding the boy.

It was because of Wonho that they discovered that the boy who killed his father has a pure soul, because Wonho could see it. He can see the color of human souls, and how much corruption is in them.

It made sense that Wonho possesses a power that allows him see the true color of people's nature. In fact, all of their powers are so paralleled to their human lives.

 

_Wonho was adept at telling people's emotions when he was human. He understood emotions well, and never hid them, which always intrigues Changkyun because he was the opposite, and still is._

 

_Changkyun was plagued by nightmares since childhood. He lacked sleep because he was afraid to shut his eyes, afraid of the images his mind would throw at him. He'd lived through a violent past, and it reciprocated in his sleep._

 

_Minhyuk was a talker. In fact, it was almost impossible to get him to shut up. He was social and friendly, and knew exactly what to say to people to get his way. He was also a bit of a prankster when he was human, and still is as an Undead._

 

_Jooheon was fierce. He lived a life as a free-style rapper, spitting fire on stage with his powerful rhymes. He was afraid of almost everything in his human life, except fire. He was a bit of a pyro._

 

_Hyungwon was always sick as a child. He required ample amounts of rest in his human life, since he was frail. He spent most of his hours sleeping to maintain energy to fight cancer. When he slept, he was most at ease and away from pain. He still loves to sleep._

 

_Shownu was both strong willed and strong bodied as a human, as he is now. He spent his days doing construction work for those whose housed and small business had been demolished in petty wars, gang violence, or destroyed for any other unfortunate reason. He worked for the people, and that was his resolve._

 

Kihyun is human, and extremely skilled. He's exceptional with firearms and in archery. He uses his beautiful voice to lure filthy scum into their traps, while either one of the others kills them, or he finishes the job himself. He's made of pure savagery, but he will do anything to protect his family. The Clan.

 

* * *

 

 

The clock read 5am, and Kihyun still hasn't found sleep. He crawls out of bed, and into the kitchen to fill his worried mind with some KFC delight. He always yells at the others for having food after 9pm, but his mind is stressed and needs his precouos chicken. He stares at the countdown on the microwave as the chicken warms, when a groggy, deep voice makes his small body have a mild earthquake.

 

"I thought you said no food after 9"

 

"DONT SCARE ME YOU LITTLE SHIT. And my stomach says otherwise right now. Why're you up? Not that you ever sleep"

 

The Undead don't really need sleep, but it's a nice treat for them regardless. Changkyun, however, rarely ever did so. He'd stay up in his and Wonho's room reading, or browsing his phone, or lurk in the archives room to discover their next target. And yes, they still have phones. Kihyun had bought all of them new ones, of course, but phone lines still work, and the world would be doomed without the internet even amidst a zombie apocolype.

 

"Changkyun... what you said earlier" Kihyun starts almost hesitantly, as he pokes at the fried skin of the chicken leg. Changkyun takes a bite of human jerky, as his anticipating eyes settle on Kihyun's worried face.

"I said a lot earlier. What particularly?"

 

"When you said you're going to kill all humans. You looked right at me... does that mean you'll kill me too?" Kihyun's eyes peer into Changkyun's slightly white ones.

 

"You're only human in flesh, which doesn't make you human at all. You're one of us, stupid"

Kihyun nods as a wide grin curves his pink lips. He takes a monstrous bite of the fried chicken, and ease washes over him. He's one of them, that's for sure.

The next morning, six of them are already at the breakfast table. Kihyun is banging obnoxiously at Hyungwon's door, only to have literal knives thrown at him, which he dodges with ease.

"CHAE HYUNGWON WAKE THE FUCK UP OR YOU'RE HAVING SHIT FOR BREAKFAST"

Hyungwon moans and scratches his head in annoyance, "I don't wanna eat that, you eat that, meanie"

"Yah, Hyungwon you better wake up, my toast is getting cold for fucks sake!" He hears Minhyuk scream from the kitchen, followed by Jooheon agreeing.

It isn't long before Kihyun brings Shownu into the scenario. Shownu carries the still sleeping Hyungwon to the table, where everyone cheers loudly upon his arrival. Shownu plops the skinny man on his chair, only for him to fall asleep on his empty plate.

"Well, he's here, doesn't matter if he's awake or not so let's just eat already" Minhyuk says as he takes a knife-full of raspberry flavored Brain Jelly and slathers it on his toast.

"Hyungwon, you have until I give Wonho his ramen. You better be up by then, or I'm eating your share" Changkyun threatens, just barely kicking Hyungwon's long legs from across the table, because he's second shortest. He pours Wonho an excessively large bowl of ramen. To a human, it may resemble really spicy ramen... except the noodles are brains and the broth is a mixture of spices and blood, with chunks of human steak. But of course, even the Undead have to keep their figure, so it has a good amount of vegetables in it too, which is mostly Kihyun's doing.

Kihyun and Shownu made sure they didn't eat like rabid animals, or worse... rogues. Even if they are Undead, they eat with forks, spoons, chopsticks and knives. They use napkins and take baths. From far away... you would think they're human. It wouldn't be until you see their cloudy eyes and ghastly pale skin that you realize they've already succumbed to the virus and died.

Hyungwon yelps in pain as another kick meets his leg, a much more powerful kick than the previous one. Only Kihyun or Shownu have kicks that are powerful, provided if Shownu kicks him, he'd end up through the wall and a few rooms over, so it must be Kihyun.

He finally lifts his messy head, and looks more out of it than any Undead ever. His one eye is just barely open, and his head looks as if a bomb shell has gone off on it, and then become home to some birds. He forces himself to eat whatever food either Changkyun or Kihyun shove towards him, but his one eye remains closed. He's still half asleep.

Jooheon asks Wonho how his wound is healing, and what had happened the night before. He continuously makes extravagant gasps that are totally unnecessary and extra.

"Does it still hurt??"

"No, no. It stopped hurting this morning. It wasn't too bad"

"Wasn't too bad? Changkyun had to carry you all the way here, of course it was bad!" Minhyuk chimes in, jabbing his fork in the air between Wonho and himself.

"If it was bad, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. Don't worry guys, really!" Wonho smiles, and Minhyuk and Jooheon melt under it simultaneously. Wonho's smile alone contains powers, they're sure of it. It's too pure and too beautiful. It's almost sinful.

"She must've been really scared.. huh?" Minhyuk asks, twirling a piece of bread curiously in a slab of jam.

"Even I'd be scared if I saw you" Jooheon states in all seriousness, which receives him a whack upside the head from Minhyuk.

"Well, yeah. But, everyone must be to an extent. I don't blame her" Wonho feels Changkyun's hand grip around his thigh as he spoke. Possibly in frustration of the incident from yesterday, or of a different kind... He couldn't tell.

"You're crazy... If good people turn against us, we're doomed" Changkyun almost growls, slamming his fist against the table in pure annoyance.

"Then we need to show them we mean no harm. I'll hold a meeting tomorrow. Send a message to every Undead there is" Kihyun wipes his lips and glances at Shownu who's on the opposite end of the table. He nods in return. 


End file.
